1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, image processing apparatus, image forming method, image processing method, program, and storage medium, particularly to a file processing technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
There conventionally exist systems that manage documents by using a document ID embedded in each document image to identify the document. For example, a document ID embedded in a document image is recognized and transmitted to the server. If a version newer than the read document image is present, the user can acquire and print the data of the new version (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-197101).
A multifunctional peripheral having a document management function can recognize a document ID on a read document, read out corresponding data, and print or transmit it. Upon receiving image data with a document ID mark transmitted by facsimile from a facsimile apparatus in a remote place, the multifunctional peripheral (document management apparatus) can return corresponding data to the facsimile apparatus in the remote place based on the document ID (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-308868).
In these conventional techniques, document management is done by using document IDs embedded in document images. To obtain data of a different version of an image on a document, it is necessary to recognize the document ID on the document by reading the image on the document.
In outputting electronic data saved in, e.g., a PC, the user sometimes wants to acquire and output associated data (data of a different version). In the prior arts, it is necessary to recognize the document ID by reading a printed product obtained by printing the electronic data temporarily saved in the PC, resulting in cumbersome operation.